Selenarctos Ground Force
This Wiki page contains information about the CNRP nation of Selenarctos. Please do not edit. About the Ground Force The Ground Force was created to protect Selenarctos from invasion by an external force. Toward this goal, soldier of the Ground Force are equipped with the best weapons and armor Selenarctos can produce and given the best training available. As a result, though the Ground Force consists of only 100,000 regulars and 50,000 reserve combat personnel, every soldier is an elite able to fulfill any role in his unit and best his counterpart from most armies around the world. Ground Force Ranks In ascending order: Enlisted: *Private I *Private II *Sergeant I *Sergeant II *Sergeant III *First Sergeant Officers: *Lieutenant I *Lieutenant II *Captain *Major *Colonel *Minor General *General *Force Commander Standard Combat Uniform (Link) The Standard Combat Uniform (SCU) is a replacement for the Selenarctos Defense Force uniform produced by Precision Tactical. Primary chest, back, and shoulder plates (visible) plus additional protective measures are present throughout the uniform. Through the use of advanced polymers, the SCU incorporates solid protection against small arms while maintaining flexibility and minimizing range of motion loss to the wearer. Even fully loaded with gear, the Standard Combat Uniform is designed to evenly distribute weight and interfere minimally with a soldier's movement. The armor and uniform are both light weight synthetic products fabricated at home in Selenarctos. The short-sleeved variant without armor is designed for everyday wear. The long-sleeved variant with one of several armor setups is designed for extended use in combat. The SCU is extremely durable, both tear and fade-resistant, and incorporates the latest designs to reduce and mask the wearer's infrared signature. Both variants provides protection against burns, and the long-sleeved variant incorporates a rapid-sealant system, providing full NCB to a trained operator in under thirty seconds. The Standard Combat Uniform comes in four patters. The standard-issue Jungle Pattern (green) is designed for use in the philippine, Indonesian, and South East Asian jungles but will serve adequately in any area with vegetation. The Urban Pattern (dark grey) is well suited for use in urban environments, and can also be used for night or low-light missions. Both of the aforementioned patterns are chemically treated to repel insects. The Desert Pattern (tan) is ideal for arid environments, including the Australian desert, the middle east, and portions of Africa. Finally, the Arctic Pattern (white) is designed for cold weather and snow. The long-sleeved Arctic Pattern variant comes with the option for chemical or electric heating modules for operations in even the most extreme cold. The jungle and urban SCU patterns have both been mass produced in large quantities, while the desert and arctic SCU patterns have been manufactured only in small quantities and are not in general circulation. Man-Portable Weapons Man-Portable Weapons in currently in service of the Ground Force. P229 DAK (Link, Link) The P229 DAK became the standard sidearm of all five forces under the Central Government and remains the preferred pistol of most soldiers. The P229 was developed by the SSDC and transferred to Southern Firearms after the interim government broke up the SSDC. *Ammunition: 9x19mm *Fire Modes: Single *Magazine Capacity: 13, 15 or 20 rounds *Operation: Double-Action Kellerman (DAK) *Mass: 0.9 kg unloaded *Export Cost: 700NSC M41-A "Pulse Rifle" The M41-A "Pulse Rifle" is the standard service rifle of Ground Force Infantry and the first weapon produced by the Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation to utilize electronic pulse firing. As part of the standard configuration, the M41-A also features a 30mm under-barrel grenade launcher. The M41-A Pulse Rifle was developed by the Selenarctos Strategic Defense Corporation. The interim government held onto the patents for the Pulse Rifle after it broke up the SSDC, however patents for the Pulse Rifle's optical scopes and sights were transferred to Precision Tactical and Southern Firearms was granted exclusive manufacturing rights to produce the Pulse Rifle for the Army. Rifle Specs: *Ammunition: 10x24mm Armor-Piercing Caseless Rounds *Fire Modes: Single, Automatic *Rate of Fire: 900 rounds/min *Effective range: 500m *Max Range: 1,500m *Magazine Capacity: 60 rounds *Operation: Rotation Breech, Electric Action, Electronic Pulse Firing *Mass: 4.9kg *Sight: Holographic, Thermal or Laser-range finding M92A PN Grenade Launcher The M92A is an integrated under-barrel grenade launcher mounted on the Pulse Rifle. *Ammunition: 30x71mm *Rate of Fire: 15 rounds/min (not including reload time) *Effective range: 30m *Max Range: 180m *Magazine Capacity: 5 rounds *Operation: Pump Action, Electronic Pulse Firing 10mm Caseless Round The M41-A fires 10mm armor piercing rounds. SG 550 Assault Rifle (Link, Link) While no longer the standard rifle for Ground Force infantry, the SG 550 remains the primary rifle of the Naval and Air Forces and is still provided as an emergency weapon for the drivers/gunners of armored vehicles (most commonly for the crew of an M1A2 MBT). The SG 550 series of rifles was developed by the SSDC and transferred to Southern Firearms after the interim government broke up the SSDC. *Ammunition: 5.56x45mm round *Fire Modes: single, 3-round burst, full automatic *Rate of Fire: 700 rounds/minute *Effective range: 400m-600m (sight dependent) *Magazine Capacity: 5, 20 or 30 rounds *Operation: gas-actuated piston-driver, closed bolt *Mass: 4.1 kg (unloaded) *Sight: iron or holographic sight. or scope *Export Cost: 1,099NSC MP7A1 Personal Defense Weapon (Link, Link) The MP7A1 personal defense weapon is a short-barrelled sub-machine gun optimized for close-quarters combat. The unique 4.6x30mm round provides unmatched penetration power for a SMG, with good range and accuracy to match. With a full-length picatinny rail on the top, two rails on either side and an integrated fold-out foregrip, the MP7 provides far more flexibilty than a pistol without the weight or size of a full assault rifle. The MP7 patent was transferred to Southern Firearms after the interim government broke up the SSDC. *Ammunition: 4.6x30mm armor piercing round *Fire Modes: single, full automatic *Rate of Fire: 950 rounds/minute *Effective range: 200m *Magazine Capacity: 20, 30 or 40 rounds *Operation: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Mass: 1.9 kg (unloaded) *Sight: iron, optical or laser sight *Export Cost: 800NSC SG 550 Anti-Personnel Sniper Rifle (Link, Link) The SG 550 Sniper is a longer-barreled version of the SG 550 optimized for use as a sniper rifle. It was developed in parallel with the SG 550 Assault Rifle and transferred to Southern Firearms after the interim government broke up the SSDC. *Ammunition: 5.56x45mm *Fire Modes: Single *Effective range: *Magazine Capacity: 5, 20 or 30 rounds *Operation: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Mass: 7.03 kg (unloaded) *Sight: optical scope *Export Cost: 1,600NSC Barrett M82A2 Anti-Materials Sniper Rifle (Link) The M82A2 Anti-Materials rifle fires a 50 caliber round at ranges of up to two kilometers. It was developed by the SSDC and transferred to Precision Tactical following the interim government's break up the SSDC. *Ammunition: 12.7x99mm *Fire Modes: Single *Effective range: 2000m *Magazine Capacity: 10 rounds *Operation: short recoil, semi-automatic *Mass: 14.0 kg (unloaded) *Sight: optical scope *Export Cost: 6,000NSC AX859 Bolt Action Rifle The AX859 is a bolt action sniper rifle optimized for long range engagements. The AX859 was developed Hernandez-Segura Systems and is commonly issued with Precision Tactical optics. *Ammunition: 8.59x17mm *Fire Modes: Single Shot *Operation: Bolt Action *Mass: 6 kg (unloaded) *Sight: optical scope *Export Cost: 3,400NSC AX127 Bolt Action Rifle The AX127 is a heavy, fifty caliber cousin to the AX859, also developed by Hernandez-Segura Systems. *Ammunition: 12.7x99mm *Fire Modes: Single Shot *Effective range: 2000m *Operation: Bolt Action *Mass: 12 kg (unloaded) *Sight: optical scope *Export Cost: 5,2000NSC M240L Light Machine Gun (Link) The M240L was designated the M240E6 during development, and is a squad-level machine gun. The M240L was developed by the SSDC and transferred to Southern Firearms after the interim government broke up the SSDC. *Ammunition: 7.62x51mm *Fire Modes: Single, 3-round burst, full automatic *Rate of Fire: 900 rounds/minute *Effective range: 600m bipod, 800m tripod *Magazine Capacity: belt fed *Operation: Gas-operated, open bolt *Mass: 6 kg (unloaded) *Export Cost: 11,000NSC XM214 Minigun (Link) The XM214 Minigun (heavy machine gun) is, on rare occasions, deployed in the field. More often, it is treated as a novelty or shock-and-awe weapon when not mounted on an aircraft. The XM214 was developed by the SSDC and transferred to Hernandes-Segura Systems after the interim government broke up the SSDC. *Ammunition: 7.56x45mm *Fire Modes: 3-1500 round burst, variable-speed full automatic *Rate of Fire: 400-4,000 rounds/minute *Effective range: *Magazine Capacity: belt fed *Operation: driven rotary breach *Mass: 38.5 kg total *Export Cost: 25,000NSC XM25 Airburst Grenade Launcher (Link, Link) The XM25 firer airburst grenades timed to explode after traveling a specific distance rather than timed or post/on-impact. This system allows soldiers to detonate grenades above or next to an enemy position without requiring the accuracy to land the grenade near the soldier. A fully-integrated laser-range-finding scope allows for on-the-fly range adjustments with a precision near-impossible with conventional timing mechanisms. The XM25 was developed by the SSDC and transferred to Hernandes-Segura Systems after the interim government broke up the SSDC. *Ammunition: 25x40mm air burst grenade *Fire Modes: Single *Effective range: 500m *Magazine Capacity: 6 grenades *Operation: Gas operated *Mass: 6.35 kg (unloaded) *Sight: fixed laser-range-finding optical sight with thermal and environmental sensors *Export Cost: 5,400NSC Mk47 Striker Grenade Launcher (Link, Link) The Mk47 is an automatic 40mm grenade launcher designed fire team or squad-level deployment. It was developed by the SSDC and transferred to Hernandes-Segura Systems after the interim government broke up the SSDC. *Crew: 2 *Ammunition: 40mm standard 'dumb' or airburst grenade *Fire Modes: Single *Rate of Fire: 225-300 rounds/minute *Effective range: 1000m *Magazine Capacity: belt fed *Operation: Gas operated *Mass: 18.0 kg (unloaded) *Sight: rear-mounted computer screen *Export Cost: 14,000NSC Starstreak Mark II MANPADS HVSAM (Link) The Starstreak High Velocity Surface-to-Air Missile is designed to put anti-aircraft weaponry into the hands of a squad and be deployed much like the AT4 recoilless rifle. *Crew: 1 *Effective range: 7km *Mass: 16.82kg *Export Cost: 45,000NSC (Stockpile discount: 40,000NSC) Starstreak Mark III The Starstream Mark III is an upgraded Mark II surface to air missile. The Mark III is optimized for use against low flying stealth aircraft including drones, gunships and helicopters thanks to an improved radar system and guidance computer. *Crew: 1 *Effective range: 7km *Mass: 17kg *Export Cost: 45,000NSC *Manufacturer: Hernandez-Segura Systems AT4/AT-4 CS 84mm Recoilless Rifle (Link) The AT4 is a light anti-tank weapon. It was developed by the SSDC and transferred to Southern Firearms after the interim government broke up the SSDC. *Crew: 1 *Range: 300m *Unloaded Mass: 6.7kg (unloaded) *Export Cost: 1,700 NSC AT12 130mm Recoilless Rifle The AT12 is a heavier variant of the AT4. It too was transferred to Southern Firearms. *Crew: 1 *Effective range: 500m *Mass: 12.3kg (unloaded) *Export Cost: 5,800NSC AT20 Guided Missile (Classified) The AT20 Guided Missile is fired from a man-portable or light vehicle-mounted recoilless rifle systems. Missiles are fed a target either through GPS coordinates or a laser targeting system on the launcher. Once in flight, the missile switches over to an active LIDAR mapping system to track the target. Each missile features a powerful microcontroller to process the LIDAR telemetry and map weak points on an armored targets. As the missile develops an image of it's target, extra fuel is burnt to adjust to modify the missile's flight profile from a near-horizontal to a top-down approach, or vice-versa, and target specific areas of the vehicle to maximize potential damage. Man portable systems have an engagement range up to ten kilometers at subsonic speeds with increased maneuverability options the closer the target is to the launch point. The AT90 is manufactured by Hernandez-Segura Systems. *Crew: 1 *Fire Mode: Single shot, disposable launcher *Effective range: 10km *Unit Cost: 80,000NSC M252 81mm Mortar (Link) The M252 is a fire team-deployable light mortar system. It was developed by the SSDC and transferred to Hernandes-Segura Systems after the interim government broke up the SSDC. *Crew: 3 *Effective range: 5.9km *Mass: 41.3kg *Export Cost: 26,000NSC Kris Combat Knife & Kampilan Additionally, all regular Ground Force soldiers are trained to fight with both the Kris (knife) and the Kampilan (sword). The standard issue Kris features a 18cm blade made of stainless steel or, for officers, solid titanium. The Kampilan features a 75cm stainless steel blade and is issued to those ranked Sergeant or above in active duty. Patents, manufacturing rights and procurement contracts for both the Kris and Kamilan were awarded to Hernandes-Segura Systems after the interim government broke up the SSDC. M97 Land Mine The M9x series of landmines are used by the Selenarctos Department of Defense for defense of special targets of interest. The series comes in three configurations; the M97 anti-personnel mine, the M98 anti-vehicle mine and the M99 training dummy mine. All three mines use non-magnetic materials and high-density polymers to present a negligible magnetic signature and a reduced millimeter/microwave/radar signatures. *Manufacturer: Hernandez-Segura Systems *Export Approved: No Vehicles and Heavy Weapons Artillery M114 155mm Howitzer (Soltam Upgrade) (Link) *Primary Armament: 33 calibre, 155mm bore cannon *Crew: 6 *Range: 25,000m *Mass: 5,900 kg *Export Cost: 140,000NSC LG1 Mark II 105mm Howitzer (Link, Link) *Primary Armament: 30 calibre, 105mm bore cannon *Crew: 5 *Range: 19,500m *Mass: 1520 kg *Export Cost: 90,000NSC XM1203 155mm Non-Line-of-Sight-Cannon (Link) *Primary Armament: 155mm bore cannon *Crew: 2 *Mass: 18,000kg *Export Cost: 11,500,000NSC M270 MLRS (Link) The M270 was developed by the SSDC and transferred to Bulldog Armored Vehicles after the interim government broke up the SSDC. *Primary Armament: 12 rockets or 2 missiles *Crew: 3 *Range: Up to 70km (missile dependent) *Mass: 50,000kg *Export Cost: 2,400,000NSC Tanks & Armored Vehicles M1A2 SEP Main Battle Tank (Link) The M1A2 MBT was developed by the SSDC and transferred to Bulldog Armored Vehicles after the interim government broke up the SSDC. *Primary Armament: 120mm M256A1 Smoothbore Cannon *Secondary Armament: 12.7mm M2 machine gun, 3 7.62 M240 machine guns, M2 or Mk19 grenade launcher and 2 smoke grenade launchers *Mass: 63,000 kg *Crew: 4 *Additional Standard Equipment: Remote Weapons Station, Reactive Armor over Depleted Uranium mesh plating, TUSK add-on, and small arms (one SG 550 and one P229 DAK per crew member) should they be required to disembark under hostile condition. *Export Cost: 6,500,000NSC Black Knight Unmanned Tactical Combat Vehicle (Link, Link) The Black Knight UTCV was constructed by the (defunct) Selenarctos Stragetic Defense Corporation as part of a project to investigate the feasibility of unmanned Main Battle Tanks. Although an unmanned MBT was never constructed, a small number of Black Knights were built for the Ground Force and remain in active duty. The Black Knight serves primarily as an off-road, light recon vehicle but may also provide fire support to infantry. An integrated laser target painter also allows the Black Knight to also serve as a spotter for airborne forces and pinpoint targets for laser-guided munitions. It's light weight and excellent off-road capabilities work well within the philippine jungles, however a lack of amphibious hardware and limited water-resistant capabilities prevent the Blck Knight from crossing bodies of water deeper than 50cm. The Black Knight requires a crew of only two, a driver and a gunner/commander at a remote control station. Communication between the crew and the vehicle is accomplished through antennas built into the control station at ranges of up to ten kilometers, or via satellite uplink virtually anywhere in the world. Smart driving subroutines onboard the Black Knight help reduce the chance of operational error to to signal lag, and advanced fire controls allow the gunner to simultaneously control the primary and secondary armaments by designationg targets on screen and allowing the Black Knight to automatically engage and eliminate the targets. Although a small number of Black Knights were sold to the Kingdom of Cochin, limited exports, water limitations and a lack of interest from the Central Government prevented further development of unmanned combat vehicles. Following the breakup of the SSDC by the interim government, ownership of the Black Knight was transferred to Bulldog Armored Vehicles and remained an experimental project only produced in limited numbers. *Primary Armament: 30mm Cannon *Secondary Armament: M240C 7.62 mm Machine Gun & Smoke Grenade Launchers, Laser Target-Painter *Mass: 15,000 kg *Crew: 2 (remote) *Export Cost: 6,500,000NSC (including control station) Bionix II Armored Fighting Vehicle (BX II) (Link) 75 BX IIs were initially purchased from Saboria/Singapore on (OOC: 6/16/09) for a cost of 1,800,000NSC each. With the fall of Singapore, several BX IIs were disassembled and reverse engineered by the Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation and have since been produced in Manila, Fieres and Raine. The Bionix II was transferred to Bulldog Armored Vehicles after the interim government broke up the SSDC. *Primary Armament: 30mm Bushmaster II chaingun *Secondary Armament: two 7.62mm machine guns and a 76mm SDS-93 grenade launcher *Crew: 3 *Transport Capacity: 7 *Mass: 23,000kg *Export Cost: 1,800,000NSC Terrex Infantry Carrier Vehicle (Link) The Terrex Infantry Carrier Vehicle (ICV) is a twenty-five tonne armored personnel carrier and support vehicle designed by the Selenarctos Strategic Defense Corporation. The Terrex features a V-shaped hull to defuse explosions, eight oversized wheels with on-the-fly pressure controls for continuous adaptability on of off the roads and an integrated propulsion system for amphibious travel. The Terrex ICV was transferred to Bulldog Armored Vehicles after the interim government broke up the SSDC. *Primary Armament: 25mm Bushmaster Cannon or CIS 40 AGL (40mm automatic grenade launcher) *Secondary Armament: 7.62mm machinegun, CIS SGL *Crew: 2 *Transport Capacity: 12 *Mass: 24,000kg *Export Cost: 1,600,000NSC NDII 'Defender' Heavy Tank Export Model (Link) Twelve NDII 'Defender' tanks were purchased from the Nation of Nod (subsequently Aeon) shortly after the formation of Selenarctos. The Defenders were assigned to the 1st Mechanized Division and although none saw active combat, they remained in active duty until the transformation of the Nation of Nod to Aeon created a shortage of spare parts that left continued maintanence of the Defenders unfeasible. Six Defenders were scrapped and six were mothballed by the Ground Force. These six remain in Selenarctos Army storage, though given spare part reserves it is unlikely more than four could be restored for active combat. *Purchase Date: (OOC: 06/18/09) Purchase Cost: 4,800,000NSC each *Manufactured by: NDII Systems, The Nation of Nod *Primary Armament: Twin 120mm Cannons *Secondary Armament: 30mm Autocannon, 12.7mm machine gun, 9.55mm machine gun *Mass: 67,000 kg *Crew: 3 *Export Cost: N/A Sentinal Prime The Sentinal Prime light armored vehicle, produced by Artemis Global (formerly Artemis Global Services and formerly headquartered in the Sarnungian Republic) specializes in infantry transportation and fire support. As is standard with Artemis Global hardware, the Sentinal Prime is hardened against EMP attack. The Ground Force purchased 30 Sentinal Primes plus a variety of armament systems. The sentinal prime was used primarily by Domestic Force Rapid Response personnel and later city police units of Selenarctos and Davao city. Although Artemis Global has all but withdrawn from the global market, sufficient spare parts remain for sale to ensure all 30 Sentinal Primes remain in use. *Primary Armament: MK19 grenade launchers, M2 heavy machine guns, M240G/B machine gun, TOW missiles, M1097 Avenger platforms, or MRQ-12 air support system. **Armament Note: Other configurations not utilized by Selenarctos include M119 howitzers and M249 SAW. *Mass: 2,450kg *Purchased: (OOC: 3/15/10) *Export Cost: N/A Surface-to-Air Also see Surface-to-Air Missiles. Centurion C-RAM The Centurion C-RAM is a modified anti-missile Phalanx CIWS mounted an an M911 trailer. It provides comprehensive coverage against mortar and artillery shells and missiles. *Engagement Range: 1.5km *Export Cost: 35,000,000 STHAL Artillery Interdiction Device (Link) The STHAL point defense system utilizes a deuterium fluoride laser to neutralize incoming artillery, mortar and missile attacks. Fifteen STHAL AIDs were purchased from the Kingdom of Cochin's Royal Cochin Defense Forces (RCDF), and subsequently reverse engineered by Bulldog Armored Vehicles to replace the Phalanyx TEL. The STHAL system is actively used by the Army and Air Force to protect bases and fixed positions. *Engagement Range: 4000 m *Export Cost: Not approved for export. *Developed by: Quarter Master Command of the Royal Cochin Defense Forces, Purchased: (OOC: 3/15/10) *Reverse Engineered by: Bulldog Armored Vehicles (link) *Produced by: Bulldog Armored Vehicles Area Defense Anti-Munitions System (ADAM) ADAM is the product of a cooperation between Bulldog Armored Vehicles and Precision Tactical to produce a laser-based CIWS weapon to disable incoming mortar and artillery shells, rockets, missiles and low-flying drones. The laser array, designed and produced in Selenarctos, offers an increased fire rate and lifetime advantage over the older STHAL systems purchased from the Kingdom of Cochin. The integrated radar system can track targets up to 25 km distant and engage targets automatically up to the laser's maximum range of 4 km. ADAM systems are deployed at major Army and Air Force bases throughout Selenarctos. *Engagement Range: 4 km *Radar Tracking Range: 25 km *Approved for Export?: No. *Developed by: Bulldog Armored Vehicles and Precision Tactical *Marketed by: Bulldog Armored Vehicles *Produced by: Bulldog Armored Vehicles and the Artega Group Other Vehicles Humvee (Link) *Mass: 2,600 kg *Crew: 4 *Export Cost: 75,000NSC Unarmored, 150,000NSC Armored M35 2.25 Metric Ton Truck (Link) M911 20.4 Metric Ton Truck (Link) The M911 is the base for mobile S-500 and PAC-3 SAM TELs. MTRV 6.35 Metric Ton Truck (Link) The MTRV is the standard ammunition transportation truck for Artelliary Units. LARC-V 4.5 Metric Ton Amphibious Truck (Link) Decomissioned *Cytostome RFV Ground Force Organization Unit: Fireteam *Personnel: 2-5 Privates *Commander: Private II Unit: Squad *Personnel: 9 Privates (I or II) *Commander: Sergeant (I, II or III) *Average Personnel: 10 Unit: Infantry Platoon *Unit Composition: 3-4 Squads + 1-3 Fireteams *Commander: First Sergeant or Lieutenant (I or II) *Average Personnel: 60 Unit: Tank Unit *Unit Composition: 3-5 Tanks *Commander: First Sergeant or Lieutenant (I or II) *Average Personnel: 15 Unit: Artillery Unit *Unit Composition: 3-8 Guns + ammo trucks *Commander: First Sergeant or Lieutenant (I or II) *Average Personnel: 60 Unit: Infantry Platoon *Unit Composition: 3-4 Squads + 1-3 Fireteams *Commander: Lieutenant (I or II) *Average Personnel: 60 Unit: Mechanized Platoon *Unit Composition: 3-4 Squads + 0-3 Fireteams + 5-8 BXII AFVs *Commander: Lieutenant (I or II) or Captian *Average Personnel: 75 Unit: Infantry Company *Unit Composition: 3-6 Infantry Platoons + 0-2 Tank Units + 0-1 Artillery Groups *Commander: Captain or Major *Average Personnel: 320 *Equipment at Maximum Strength: 10 tanks, 8 artillery guns Unit: Mechanized Infantry Company *Unit Composition: 3-6 Mechanized Infantry Platoons + 1-2 Tank Units *Commander: Captain or Major *Average Personnel: 350 *Equipment at Minimum Strength: 15 BXIIs, 3 tanks *Equipment at Maximum Strength: 48 BXIIs, 10 tanks Unit: Tank Company *Unit Composition: 1-4 Infantry Platoons + 4-8 Tank Units + 0-6 Fireteams *Commander: Captain or Major *Average Personnel: 200 *Equipment at Minimum Strength: 12 tanks *Equipment at Maximum Strength: 40 tanks Unit: Mechanized Tank Company *Unit Composition: 1-4 Mechanized Platoons + 4-8 Tank Units *Commander: Captain or Major *Average Personnel: 210 *Equipment at Minimum Strength: 5 BXIIs, 12 tanks *Equipment at Maximum Strength: 32 BXIIs, 40 tanks Unit: Artillery Company *Unit Composition: 2-4 Infantry Platoons + 2-3 Artillery Unit + 0-6 Fireteams, 1-2 radar trailers *Commander: Lieutenant II, Captain or Major *Average Personnel: 420 *Equipment at Minimum Strength: 6 artillery guns *Equipment at Maximum Strength: 18 artillery guns Unit: Regiment *Unit Composition: 2-4 Infantry Companies + 0-2 Mechanized Infantry Companies + 0-2 Tank Companies + 1-3 Artillery Companies *Commander: Colonel or Minor General *Average Personnel: 2,500 *Equipment at Minimum Strength: 6 artillery guns *Equipment at Maximum Strength: 64 BXIIs, 80 tanks, 54 artillery guns Unit: Mechanized Regiment *Unit Composition: 0-4 Infantry Companies + 4-8 Tank, Mechanized Infantry and/or Mechanized Tank Companies + 0-1 Artillery Companies *Commander: Colonel or Minor General *Average Personnel: 2,500 *Equipment at Minimum Strength (4 Tank Companies): 48 tanks *Equipment at Minimum Strength (4 Mechanized Infantry Companies): 60 BXIIs, 12 tanks *Equipment at Minimum Strength (4 Mechanized Tank Companies): 20 BXIIs, 48 tanks *Equipment at Maximum Strength (8 Tank Companies): 320 tanks, 6 artillery guns *Equipment at Maximum Strength (8 Mechanized Infantry Companies): 384 BXIIs, 80 tanks, 6 artillery guns *Equipment at Maximum Strength (8 Mechanized Tank Companies): 256 BXIIs, 320 tanks, 6 artillery guns *Equipment at Maximum Strength (4 Mechanized Infantry Companies + 4 Tank Companies): 192 BXIIs, 200 tanks, 6 artillery guns Unit: Division *Unit Composition: 3-6 Regiments *Commander: Minor General or General *Average Personnel: 10,000 Unit: Mechanized Division *Unit Composition: 3-6 Mechanized Regiments *Commander: Minor General or General *Average Personnel: 12,000 Selenarctos Arny Summation *Total Personnel: 150,000 Active *Divisions: 15 *1st Mechanized Division: Special Forces (Manila) *3rd Mechanized Division: Ground Hammer (Manila, elements in Pacific) *4th Mechanized Division: Ground Hammer (Mariveles) *5th Airborne Division (Manila) *6th Airborne Division (Manila) *7th Airborne Division (Batangas) *8th Airborne Division (Dinalungan) *9th Marine Division (Mariveles) *10th Light Infantry Division: Jungle Warfare (Manila) *11th Light Infantry Division: Jungle Warfare (Dagupan) *12th Light Infantry Division: Jungle Warfare (Cordillera Central) *13th Mechanized Division: Urban Warfare (Manila) *14th Mechanized Division: Urban Warfare (Manila) *15th Mechanized Division: Urban Warfare (Batangas) *16th Mechanized Division: Logistics (Manila) Outer Philippines: *2nd Mechanized Division (Airborne, Davao City) Note: Divisions may be more dispersed under normal operating conditions. Equipment Reserves Compiled from production, warehouse and armory inventory records: Man-portable Weapons *(1,200,000) P229 DAK Standard Issue Pistols *(800,000) M41-A "Pulse Rifles" *(925,000) SG 550 Assault Rifles (Military model discontinued.) *(250,000) MP7 Personal Defense Weapon SMGs *(50,000) SG 550 Anti-Personnel Sniper Rifles *(25,000) Barrett M82 Anti-Materials Sniper Rifles *(30,000) AX859 Bolt Action Rifles *(10,000) AX127 Bolt Action Rifles *(200,000) M240E6 Light Machine Guns *(200) XM214 Minigun Heavy Machine Guns *(50,000) XM25 Airburst Grenade Launchers *(30,000) Mk47 Striker Grenade Launchers *(5,000) Starstreak Mark II MANPADS HVSAMs *(5,000) AT4 CS 84mm Recoilless Rifles *(3,000) AT12 130mm Recoilless Rifles *(1,000) M252 81mm Mortars *(800,000 steel, 50,000 titanium) Kris Combat Knives *(80,000) Kampilan Traditional Combat Swords Heavy Weapons and Vehicles Vehicles and weapon system in active duty, and/or ready for active duty. *250 - M114 155mm Howitzers (Soltam Upgrade) *400 - LG1 Mark II 105mm Howitzers *500 - XM1203 155mm Non-Line-of-Sight-Cannon *100 - M270 MLRS *3000 - M1A2SEP Main Battle Tank *250 - Black Knight Unmanned Tactical Combat Vehicle *6000 - Bionix II AFV *12 - NDII 'Defender' Heavy Tank Export Model *30 Sentinal Primes *200 4-missile packs - MIM-104F Patriot PAC-3 SAM *30 trucks (2-4 missiles each) - S-500 SAM (Not included in the (CLASSIFIED) Selenarctos Aerial Defense Network) *55 - Centurion C-RAM *15 - STHAL Artillery Interdiction Device *400 - Humvees *200 - M35 2.25 metric ton truck *250 - M911 20.4 metric ton truck *500 - MTRV 6.35 metric ton truck *75 - LARC-V 4.5 metric ton amphibious truck Partial Heavy Weapons and Vehicles The following have all components built but not currently needed and may be mothballed or in various stages of assembly to, if needed, provide spare parts or be rapidly assembled to augment equipment reserves. Time estimates assume a modest amount of labor is devoted to assembly; if all were assembled simultaneously time to combat readiness would increase significantly. (ETAs are for preparation by nominal crew, and may be lowered with the allocatino of additional personnel in an emergency.) *250 - M114 155mm Howitzers (Soltam Upgrade), ETA to combat readiness: 1 week *200 - LG1 Mark II 105mm Howitzers, ETA to combat readiness: 1 week *1500 - XM1203 155mm Non-Line-of-Sight-Cannon *490 - M270 MLRS *3980 - M1A2SEP Main Battle Tank, ETA to combat readiness: 500/week *0 - Black Knight Unmanned Tactical Combat Vehicle *990 - Bionix II AFV *6 - NDII 'Defender' Heavy Tank Export Model *0 Sentinal Primes *400 4-missile packs - MIM-104F Patriot PAC-3 SAM *10 trucks (2-4 missiles each) - S-500 SAM *0 - Centurion C-RAM *1000 - Humvees *200 - M35 2.25 metric ton truck *500 - M911 20.4 metric ton truck *1500 - MTRV 6.35 metric ton truck *125 - LARC-V 4.5 metric ton amphibious truck Non-Standard Equipment All non-standard equipment with a listed price is for sale, prices may be negotiable. Allied (ODP+) nations may subtract 20% from list prices. *(3,000) AK-47s: 450NSC each, 425NSC each for all 3,000 (Possessed by the Selenarctos Army after the SSDC was broken up.) Additional References Category:Selenarctos